<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trapped in the game by XN30NX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651309">Trapped in the game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/XN30NX/pseuds/XN30NX'>XN30NX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Afton Fucker [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Controlling, Fingering, Hallucinations, Illusions, Mind Control, Other, Porn, Sex, Trapped, Yandere Glitchtrap, Yandere character, Yandere vibes, all genders are welcome in this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:57:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/XN30NX/pseuds/XN30NX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You decide to play the game again, but a glitch has interrupt you<br/>(sorry for the glitchy texts)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Glitchtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Afton Fucker [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trapped in the game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Relationship: Glitchtrap x Reader</p><p>Gender: Male/Fluid</p><p>Fandom: Five Nights at Freddy's</p><p>Contains: Glitch and Human sex</p><p>Rated: 18+</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Uh, hello?"</p><p>"Hey, it's me, did you like it? you know the game"<br/>
"Umm, well yeah I do, but I recently noticed theres a glitch in here"<br/>
"A glitch?"<br/>
"Yeah, theres this yellow bunny suit, staring at me, waving at me, coming closer to me, it also sometimes appears in all the endings a get so far"</p><p>"Huh, weird...well then, I'm gonna ask the developer of game and ask the about this...glitch"<br/>
"No, no! Don't tell them! It's not a huge problem, it's just a glitch, it can't harm me, I can simply ignore it and pretend it doesn't exists"<br/>
"Oookay...? Well, I'm gonna leave you in peace have a nice night"<br/>
"You too"</p><p>You hang up the phone and take a nice stretch and watch your favorite serie in your laptop<br/>
You really love playing games, some of them are great, some of them are...not great, your friend gives you a virtual reality game, like a gift, it was actually fun to play, sometimes can be stressful because of the animatronic coming closer to you and kill you, but theres one thing that bothers you in the game, the glitch, this glitch it really scares you, with a bunny suit, staring at you dead in the eyes, waving at you and coming closer to you not to meention it sometimes  appears all the endings you get

You decide to take a break from this game and decide to play other games and watching your favorite series.
You sighed, things are getting boring, you really want to play a game so badly to getting rid of this boredom 'Maybe I'll play it again...Hope this glitch is no longer here' You thought, you get up from your bed and walk towards the oculus rift, and started to play this game, until...

"Hey! What? What the hell!?" a purple static shows up at your view, it started to hurt your eyes, not only that but it also made you dizzy and then you fell...

You started to wake up but you we're so weak to wake up "Mmm...Agh...! My head...!...What's going on...?" you rub your eyes to have a clear view "̴͚̄̾Ä̷̬͘ȁ̵͉͉͘ạ̸̽̓w̸̡̿̓w̷̱̩͌̕.̵̝̘͋͝.̴͇̺̂̓.̸͛̃͜L̷͍̤̏o̸̗͐ȍ̸̹͉k̵̝̆͜s̵͈̆ ̸̩̌̈́l̵̺͈͛͛ï̶̩k̵͙̻̽e̸͇̘͝ ̷̝̦̎̕S̸̨̗̚l̵̤̩̒͂e̸̺͘e̸͎̠͋p̷̭̍y̴̫̙͌̄ ̵̙̼͋͌Ḇ̸̚e̷͚̙͗͘ȁ̸͈͑ṷ̴̚t̵̘̱̾y̵̪͓͌̾ ̵̫͈̏̂ī̸̩͋s̵̳̈͘ ̵̟̿ả̸͚̜̈́l̶͔̺̇͊r̷̳̫͛ĕ̶̮͚̅a̶̺̬͂d̷͎̬̓y̸̻͂ ̷͓̏͌a̸̖͘w̸̨̫̓ȧ̷͙͋k̶̤̯͘͘e̴̳͑.̴̥̑̂.̴̖̼͂͌.̶̙̏͜"̵̤̳͆

You hear a voice, a shadow figure walk towards you "...What?"
 "̸̩̄Ö̷̖́͝ö̷͕̆ǫ̸̛h̶͖̮͝.̷̪̫̏͝.̴̩͕͛.̸̘͊Ä̵̧̜́ŗ̶̍e̷̗͍̔̽ṋ̵̀̽'̸̡͙̊͠t̸͖̓ͅ ̷͈͕̏̍y̷̩̝̏ỏ̴̦̣ū̷̟͝ ̴̰̅j̷̢̔ŭ̵͓̜s̸̭̕ͅt̷̥̊ ̴͓̋ā̵͎̖ḍ̶̏̂o̶̟͗r̴͔̪͘a̶̝͓͒b̴̜̳̆̈́l̷̳̽e̵̘̾͗ ̶͕͗̆ŵ̶̡̿h̴̻͒͘e̴̥̎n̶͇͊͑ ̸̺̳͒͝ỳ̸̘̤o̷̙̯͊̄ũ̴̮͒'̷̘̘̉͠r̷̦̦̿̐e̵͕̜͐̀ ̵̤̘̽̚a̵͋ͅs̸̢̅l̸̹̻͝ê̴̠̊è̷̡̨p̷̪̾͠.̷͔̉̅.̸̭̒̏.̶̡̭̆"̶̲̌̕ It speaks! You can almost understand what it is saying 

"̶̱̈́̓I̶̼̐'̴̠͂v̸̫͋ĕ̷̻̐ ̶̹̳̐̋b̵̞͘e̴̖̮͋̋e̶̘̱͑n̵̮͗̅ ̸̝͂m̴̠̽͘i̵̠̥͝s̴͎͛s̷̨̆i̴͈̘̇̎n̵̮̥͠g̶̳̹̋͝ ̸̮͇̒͆ỷ̴̙̊ͅo̵͔̺͌͝u̵̡͙ ̸̭̈v̷̜̑e̵̫͗r̸̹͙̒ẙ̸̹̳ ̷̧̤͗̄m̷̮̚u̴̙͆c̶̡̪̽h̶̟̻̔.̸̜̂.̷̘̩̌.̷̲͉͒A̶̮̽f̶̺͉͋͘ț̴̽͗e̷̦͘r̷̨̬̍̀ ̸͙̞̊̆y̴̟o̸̮̾͜u̷͓̍̋ ̴̢̲̄͝s̵̠͂̕t̷̙̍o̷̻͂̾p̷̘̐͆ ̶̧͚̋p̷̮͆͗l̵̤̈̚â̷̠̈́y̴̢̹͆ǐ̶̟͝ñ̴͕g̶̯̪̈ ̵̛̦̃f̵͓͂͑o̷̧̥̓r̷̢̡͋̐ ̵̗̝͗̒ȃ̵̛̦ ̶͕̋̕l̷̮̈ͅo̴̦̫͆n̶̢͇̒ḡ̸̞̖̕ ̵͙̈̚t̵̡̬̉ì̵͔͉͊m̸̬͌͜ē̴̺͉.̵̣̈́̕.̸̫̓.̷̰̒͠I̶̫̪̒ ̴̨̲̅w̶̘͊ả̸̙s̸̭̻̋͂ ̵͈͍̇̐v̸̜̏ë̴͚͋ṟ̷́͋͜y̷̬͗ ̶̡̚l̴͎̹͝ō̸̺͠ͅǹ̶̡̘́e̸̪̻̓͛l̵̺̔͠y̸̞̽ ̶̩̎i̶̞̠͠n̸̙͆ ̶̠̞̑͂t̴͔̂̕͜h̶̯͘i̴̡͔̋ṡ̷ͅ ̷̣̐g̶͖̍a̴̎̽ͅm̷͕̞̋̈ě̶̓ͅ,̶̳͔̂ ̵̤̪̆̓I̷̞̱͂̚ ̵̫͒c̴̨͇͗͊a̵̪͇͐n̷̩̪̊͊'̵̜̖͒̒t̵̰̠̒ ̵̢̉̿s̶̠̻͐t̸͖̄̐o̷͇̐ṕ̸͎̱ ̶̣͚t̵̯̾͗h̶̰̭̉͝i̸͔͑n̷͓̳͒k̸̲͗̋i̸̻̫͆̕ṉ̶̐g̵̼̺͌ ̶̫͔͊a̷͂̍ͅb̶̺̆o̴͉̲͗̕ủ̴͎t̷͚̰͊ ̵̛̺̊͜y̴̡̎o̶͍͑u̸̜͕͋,̵̨̢̛̀ ̴̺͑I̸͎͌̓'̸͔̱̇v̷̧̈́ͅe̶͈̓͒ ̶̭̱̅͒b̷̮̃͊ẹ̴̼̈́͋ȩ̷̯͂n̶̪͇͛ ̶̟̂͠s̴̘̋t̷̪ä̴͂ͅl̸̢̺̆k̸̢̜̃ỉ̴̞n̶͎͓̊́g̶̘̎̎ ̷͇̂y̴̫̋͆o̸̰̘͋u̷̳͕̓ ̶̛̲͍e̴͖͝v̴̙̬͑e̴͖̾ŗ̷̜̔͋ỹ̵̠ ̷̳͗͠m̸̳̈́o̴͔v̷̈͋ͅe̷͈̣͆̌ ̷̢͙͂̿y̵͚͑ȯ̷͔͜u̵̱̯̚͝ ̴̻̍̃m̷͉̍͝ḁ̷̈d̷̥͌ḙ̷̈.̴̨̾.̵̙̦̽.̸͉͋͠"̶̝̮͘
It's glowing purple eyes stare down at you, it hands moves up and down at your body to your legs

 "̶̛̫D̸̢̓i̵̤̚d̴͓̈́ ̶̛̩y̶̦͝ǒ̵̯ǔ̵͖ ̶͚͌ḿ̶͙ỉ̶͈š̵̢s̸͍̊ ̶͆͜m̴̰͆ë̸͈?̷͎̓ ̸̠͘Ǐ̷̹ ̸̢̒k̶͖̕n̷̦͒ő̵̪w̶͙̓ ̶̹̎y̸̖͆ỏ̵̬u̴̢̇ ̶̘̕m̶̧͝i̶̥̇s̴̱̾s̴͓̿ ̷̭̔m̶͎͊e̷̡̒,̶͈̉ ̵͖̍ä̴͎́ ̵͍͋l̵̜͝o̵̔ͅt̸̓ͅ"̵͝ͅ   It's fingers goes down between your legs and started to rub you "Mmm...Ahh!" You moan, you feel so sensitive right now, the bunny decide to take off your pants and it's fingers rubs you again, while you're still wear your underwears, then it get rid of your underwear and now it started to fingering you, you panted, try to calm down your horny self  "̸̳̈́Â̵̡w̵̪͂w̸̢͒w̴̜̾.̵̈́͜.̵̨̿.̶͈̾Ẁ̷͎h̵͔͒ä̸̜́t̸̯͗'̴̹́s̴̮͂ ̶̱͠t̸͙̉ḧ̶͚́e̴͈͋ ̴͇͛m̴̖͋a̸̛̺ẗ̸̞́t̸͎̀ë̸̜r̵͈̎ ̷̗̓d̵̦͘a̵̰͑r̶̫̿l̴̨̇i̷̭̽n̵͉͌g̸̣̾?̸̧̌ ̴̬͗D̵͈̔o̶̝͝n̷̩͂'̸̱̅t̷̨̊ ̴̭̃ÿ̵̦o̶͕͋u̷̙̓ ̴̭̆l̵̺͝o̵͉̒v̴̝̅e̷̲͝ ̷̜̍i̶̢͗ţ̵̎?̷̧̄"̴̯͘  It's fingers started to fingering you faster inside you, you can't handle it anymore, you scream and came, it pull out it's fingers out of you and stared at it's finger "̺͇̂̚H̻͕̻̾̈́̿̈́͢m͙̲̂͝m̗̼͊́̍ͅm̧͖͖̭͗̂̏͝..͇̕.Aḹ̥͑ͅr̨̿e̹̽a͚̞̎͛ḍ͝y̯͐ w̭͋̔ͅe̩͚̍̏t̛̗̹̑̕͟?̫̠̮̖̤͐̆̐̈́͞   It started to lick it's fingers, your legs were shaking and you were panting and sweating "͈̋Â͇h͍͝,̳̾ ̲̄a̰͌̆ͅḣ̟, ̻̒̚͟ả̩͇̂ḫ̑.͚̒͌͟.̧̠̓̌.̻̎Dȏ̢n͍̺͊̽'̱͆t wor͐͜ŗ̫͂̍y̙͝ ̫͖̍̈́d̟͔̐̌e͔͛ar̺̫͛͘, ̪͌Ĩ̮̲͞'̡̩̇͘l͚̚l̜̥̃͋ ̗̕g̛͎i̦̇v̙̣̎͐e̫̊̑ͅ ý͖oủ̱ ̙͔̏͛w̰̩̍͛h͙̯͆̋a͕t ͇͘y̢̨̐͗ȍ̮̪̅ủ̡͙ w̩̠͒̈an͕͊t̨̻̊͘, ͕̟͆̄I̥̙͐̂ k̠͖̿̚n͔̎o̳̐w͔͑ ̨̭͋͗ē̥x̺̆ạ̛̭͌c̰͉̈́̋t͇̉͊͜ly ̡̉w̨̋h͋͢ã̡͎̋t̛̯͍͛ ̦̬̈́̕y̖̯͑ö̜̹̿ŭ̧͕̓ ŗ͕̆̈́e̞͘á̝l͉͡l̞̅ỹ̧ ̦̭̆͘wa̝̿͜nt̰͕̎͠...̨̘̇"̹̤̈͡   It comes closer to you, right between your legs, you look down and, my god...you already what's gonna happen, it started to grind you and now enters inside you and thrust you, "Aa-Aaahh...!" You moan, you can't hold it anymore, you started to lose it again "Y̺͉̐͗eṣ̽ ̣̓d͔͐ạ̿r͖͆͜͞l̘̓i̹̺̐̉n̝̈͟͡g̗̐.͓̫̊̉.̨̡̍̈́.Y̖̰̓͞e͍̱͊̚s!̮͘ K̺͔̔e̫͍̎͠ep̘̱͂͂ ̠͝șc̛̦r̟̅e̢̟̕͠a͉m̹̂i̳̦̐̂n͍̰̽̈g ͖̺̊͗f̺̏o̝͌͆ͅŕ̠ ̛͉̰͑m̛̞e͎͍̍̊!̞͗  It speaks, you look at it's purple bright eyes, you don't feel like yourself right now, like being brainwashed "̰͊C̢̓o͖̓mẻ͉ ̥̉ő̖̦̾n̘̭̊̍.̡̣͗̓..̯̼̽̊I ͍̳͂̏k̝͞n͍̬̉o̺̙͊̒w̛̺ ̫̾y̝̆̆ͅo͕̚u ͖̬͡͡w̨̝̒͠a̳͠n͜t͆͢ ͕̝̍̌ṫ͕̒ͅò͉ ̮͘c̯̃a̢̍m̢̜͌̅e,̢͋ I̺̠̋̐ k̫͙̎͠n̰͓̒̏o̠͂͜͞ẅ͖́ ̺̖̋͡y̡̌o̤͖͛́ur̳̃ ẃ̯an̞̺̿̆t͖͐s̰̻̐̄ ̺̮͆̉ä͓͚́͐n̞̽͢͠d̮̓̐͟ ǹ̻̝̓ee̹̿d͚s̮͔̿̿,̲̝͑͠ s͉̳͒̀o̞̲͆̄.̣͗̾͢..̡̺̃̚D̗͉̏̚o̪͊ ͇͚̋͒ȋ̟̳̅t̡̫̓͑"̛̹͜͝   It's comes closer and whisper to your ear, you can't take it anymore, you moan and came "Å̙̫h̪.̯͔͛̂.̪̋.͍̉G͆͢ō̙̤͘ǫ͍̿̋d͇͂ ͖͔̈̃ò̖͚̅ḅ̥͊̅idię̤̎̽n͍̯̎͌t̺͘ ͍́̀͢p̺̙̊̀e͉̚t̙͓̑͂..̯̚͜.̳͗Y̻̐ou'r͖e͎̟̿͂ ̖r̘͛͊͜e̝͠a͈͊ḷ̢̓͋lỵ̏ ̡̐a͔̍r̥͒ë̟ ̺̎goō̰d͓̅ ͔͕̒͂ĺ͎̳̌i̻̿ste̦̚n̪͂ê̠r̼̚" You nodded and smiling lazily "̦̇B͎͈̍͠u̥͋t͈̉ ̦͑w̠̦͋͡e'̪̂ŗ̜̋̄ẹ̻͗̀ ̻͇̑̚n̲̖̿͘o̯͜͞͡t͖̓ d̟̓ő̥̓͜n̼͒e̟̔ ̥̈́h̲̑e͓̫͊̒ŗ̫̾͡e̯̫̽,͔̬̓̕ ̨̔y͕̔ẽ̘t̨̜̎͑.͉͘.͈.̐͢I͕̲̒͘ w͇̋a͊͜ṋ̡͑͗ț̕ ̤͚̀̈y͚̫̑̿ō̙͕͠u͚̞͌̌ ̳̽͢͞t̡̔o̯ ̠̤͘͡he͉̔l̤̿̾ͅp͚͠ ͖̣̐̓m͇̻̉y l͕̭̿i͖͑tt̖̦͋̈́l̘̏̊ͅê͉ ̭̾f̢͝rie͎̩͋͊n̖̫̚͠d̙̫̓͝ d̢͠ȏ̪̖͝wn͍̤͋̍ ̽͜h͈̊e̻̹͋̃r͔̗͒͠e̓͢"͢͞ͅ</p><p>You were on your knees and sucking the glitch's cock, the glitch staring at you down and petting and caressing your hair, you move your hand down between your legs and started rub yourself, it's hands push you to his belly and started to thrust you deeper and down your throat "Mmm...Mmm!" You moan to it's cock "̧̿Ḁ̲̃̊h͉͚̿͊h͚̏...̭̬̈̓!̥͉͌̈ ̭͇̚͝Ỳ̦e͓̝̽͋ṣ͖̚͠!̳̜̓͂..̩̳̄̿Ĩ̝͕̎'̳̞͛̍m̰͔̅̏ ṡ͍̻̒ō̞ ̢̞̉͗c̻̚lǫ̮͑̍s͇͇̚͝e͇̿!̟̉"͎̰̀̿
You feel it's cum inside your mouth and throat, you swallow it all you pull out of it's cock and started to breath in and out and giggle "Y̞̎o͚͋u̗̦͋'r̘͎̾͗e̤͝ ṛ̌e̲͖̒̓all͙̗͘͠y͎̏ ̣̘͑̀è͕͚͡n̨͋j̧̩̓o̼͗y̝̏ ̜̣̅b̰̖̓͠ė͢ing̦͓͐ ̝̣̌̈wiẗ̠̉͢h̻̃͢͡ m̬͊e͕̅,͔̀ ̼̜͛͒d̗e̛͈a͍̐ͅr̤͟͞y̖͞?" it asks you, you nodded and move your hand to it's cock and started to rub it up and down "I wanna stay here forever...with you, Mr Afton..." You confess, you're inside this videogame forever, with no exit and you never been hear for the last couple months</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i might star a Springtrap x Reader fanfic after this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>